


We All Hang, Sooner Or Later

by orphan_account



Category: Psych
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, F/M, Gus is Str8, Gus is alone but its okay, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Juliet??? No clue my dude, Lassie is Pansexual, M/M, Murder, Referenced Shassie (Shawn/Lassie), Referenced Shules (Shawn/Juliet), Shawn is bisexual, Uh the original character is Lesbian btw, Witchcraft, adding more tags as I go, bc i cant help myself, but she gives off asexual vibes (ik totally not cannon but), my goal is to make this very long, thats just how it is yo, this is like season 4 times btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shawn and Gus are approached by a woman who says her house is cursed by a witch. Crazy right? Shawn can't wait to get his hands on this house and see just how deluded this woman is. But strange things start happening to them as soon as they enter the so called cursed house. Could there really be a witch that cursed this house? Nah that's impossible...





	We All Hang, Sooner Or Later

**Author's Note:**

> wish me luck yall ive never written a long fic jdhgyr i love psych with all my heart ive watched since i was a child ahhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so this is the longest thing ive ever written?! i dont write much so its a first and obvi there are mistakes  
> its been partially beta read but not fully  
> i had planned on writing out the whole fic first so i couldnt just give up and stop posting it but its super long and i really wanted to post it so here it is

It started as a usual day, Shawn was half asleep on the sofa and Gus was searching for cases to work on. They hadn't had a case to solve in a few weeks and it was getting quite boring. Shawn was just about to drift off to a dream world when there was a knocking at the door. In the doorway stood a young woman clad in a haunting black dress with dull flats. She looked terribly pale and frightened, not of Shawn and Gus, but of something else. Shawn quickly sat up and shook himself awake. “Uhm, hello uhh… Can we help you?” Shawn tuned to Gus and whispered ‘Did you hear her come in??’ Gus shook his head no in response. He had that look on his face, like it was a mix of confusion and concern.  
The mysterious woman spoke with a very quiet voice “I need your help. You’re a psychic, yes?” Shawn laughed as he put his hand to his head and said, “Well, are Trix for kids?” Almost comically the woman looked over to the counter, where Shawn had about a dozen boxes of Trix. Shawn looked over to Gus, as if it were his fault there were boxes of Trix everywhere. Gus smacked his lips, not wanting to be blamed for Shawn’s 2am cereal munchies. Shawn turned back to the lady and smiled warmly. “What exactly is your problem? We only take intriguing cases, seeing as I get bored quite easily,” Gus kicked him in the leg and hissed ‘Shut up Shawn! We need the money!’ The strange lady looked very confused by their antics but still continued. “You see, the house I am living in is cursed. For as long as the house has been there it was my family that has lived there, once the owner dies they pass it down to their children or another family member. But there was one of my ancestors that… Well she started to take interest in witchcraft, got involved in all sorts of terrible things. Until one day she was found dead. She had hung herself in the tree out front and ever since then there’s been a curse on the place. Anyone that lives there dies a terrible, painful death. Please I need your help, maybe you can talk to the dead witch!” 

She was starting to get a little panicked. While Shawn was contemplating weather or not he wanted to indulge in this mad-woman's daydreams, Gus quickly took over. “Thank you ma’am, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to pass. We don’t believe in- I don’t believe in witchcraft. Sorry, but we are are going to pass.” He went back to searching for cases on his laptop. Shawn however, had decided that he could not pass this up. “Ah, what my friend here was trying to say was, of course we’ll take the case!” Gus shot him a dirty look. “You see, he has this darling little monkey back at home, George the cutest little devil, and he’s terribly afraid of being injured and becoming incapable of caring for him. Don’t you understand?” Shawn said, in a sickly sweet voice that could charm anyone. Except Lassie. Gus, again, intervened “Why can’t you just move? Sell the house to someone looking to build there and then live somewhere else?” The mystery woman was starting to look even more wore down than before. “I have to keep the house in the family, or else they will disown me!” Shawn and Gus shared a look that basically said ‘so it’s one of those people’. She continued, “And I can’t just keep the house and live elsewhere, I don’t have the money to do so. My parents hated me, said I looked just like Sarah, our ancestor who cursed us all. When the died they left me the house and nothing else. All of their money, valuables, everything except that god forsaken house was left to my siblings. I have nothing except a house that’s going to kill me. You have to help me please!” At this point she looked as if she were about to cry. Shawn hated to be around crying people. He looked over to Gus who was already shaking his head. “No, no, no, no. I’m sorry, but how can you even expect to pay us with no money? We can’t do this case. No way in hell Shawn, which is where we’ll end up if we go inside that house.” Shawn formed a devilish grin on his face. “Buddy, how could we possibly say no to helping Miss… actually, none of us introduced ourselves. I’m Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, The Man in the Yellow Hat. But you can call him Gus.” Shawn did a half-assed curtsey as Gus did his signature wave while he said ‘Hello’ in a deep voice, at the still unnamed woman in black. “My name is Jenna. Jenna James.” If she didn’t looked like she wanted to run away before, she definitely did now. “You can come by at anytime, I’m always home. Wait,uhm, here-” She grabbed a sticky note and pen from atop Gus’ desk and wrote ‘44 S San Antonio Rd, -JJ’ She shoved the note into Shawns hand then rushed out while yelling back “Come as quickly as you can!” then vanished. Shawn looked over at Gus, who stilled looked annoyed at the whole situation, with a wicked grin, “Looks like we get to play witch hunters.” he said and started laughing in a very cheesy but maniacal way. All of a sudden the lights went out. Shawn and Gus both screamed very high pitched until Gus grabbed a flashlight out of his desk. “Uhh, Shawn… Did you remember to pay the power bill this month?” Shawn pondered for a moment and bit his lip. “Whelp, buddy, I don’t we had that in the budget.” Gus gave him a disappointing look. “Let’s just go for tonight. We can start on the witch case in the morning. But we have to find somewhere else to work. Would you dad let us crash there for the case?” Shawn laughed at the idea of his dad knowing he was working on a case that involved witchcraft. “No… But he doesn’t have to know what we’re doing.” Gus just shook his head and grabbed his bag. “Whatever man, I’ll see you tomorrow.” They said their goodbyes and Gus headed out. Shawn waited for his friend to exit the parking lot, then he got his blanket out of the closet and crashed on the sofa. It was gonna be a long night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn was woken up early in the morning by an obnoxious beeping. “What… the fff- hell..?” He opened his eyes to see Gus standing over him. “KYAA!” Screamed Shawn as he jumped off the sofa and fell onto the floor. “Unng… Dude what are you doing? Trying to scare me to death?!” Shawn picked his tired body off the floor and turned the obnoxious alarm off. “I was just waiting to see how long it would take for that alarm to wake you up. Took about twenty minutes.”Gus said with disappointment in his voice. Shawn had to admit it was kinda that it took him that long to get up. But he would keep that to himself. “Okay well, since I’m awake and you’re here sooooo… Wanna go get smoothies then head to the creepy lady’s haunted house?” Smoothies were the perfect breakfast for working a case. Honestly the perfect breakfast for any day really. “Pineapple?” Gus inquired, even though he already knew the answer. “You read my mind.” Shawn replied with a cheeky smile. 

About an hour after they ended up getting two pineapple smoothies each, the two boys headed to the mysterious Jenna James’ house. It was quite a ways out of town and it wasn’t until one in the afternoon till they got there. The house was very large and looked extremely old and rundown, with a large oak tree in the yard with a mysterious looking rope hanging from it. The two looked to each other with fear in their eyes. Neither of them attempted to get out of the car yet. “Y’know, we could just leave and say we got lost.” Suggested Gus. But Shawn wasn’t about that. He had to hear more about what this crazy woman was talking about. Shawn turned the car off from the passenger seat and took the keys so as Gus couldn’t drive away without him. “H-hey! Shawn!! Ughh” Gus grumbled as he reluctenltly got out of the car, following his friend to the door. The boys slowly made their way to the cursed looking house and cautiously knocked to the door. Nothing. “Maybe she’s not home… We should just leave.” Gus said turning around to head back to the car. Shawn grabbed his shoulders, stopping him and dragged him around to the back of the house.  
The back was even more abandoned looking than the front, with vines crawling all up the walls. Thankfully for Shawn there was in fact a back door. He turned the knob and surprisingly it was unlocked. Shawn turned to Gus with a skeptical look on his face, “For someone who’s so afraid she doesn’t have any kind of security, like no locked doors?” The boys entered the house through what looked to be the kitchen. You could hardly tell anyone lived here though, the place was completely empty. Suddenly they heard a clattering from what seemed like upstairs. They rushed out of the kitchen in found a set of stairs, and hurried up them. “Jenna? Jenna Jaaames?? JJ?” Shawn called out for the woman, hoping that the noise was only her. The house mad many more rooms than it seemed. Shawn paused and looked around. He noticed that one of the locks on the doors looked like it had been damaged, and weather it was long ago or recent, it was something. The two rushed into the room and screeched at the top of their lungs. The room was empty just like the kitchen. “Mr. Spencer? Uhm… George, was it?” Said a voice behind them. It was Jenna, just the woman they’d been looking for. “My name is Gus, thank you very much” Jenna was looking very frightened and concerned, as the two were screaming just a second ago. “Why- why were you screaming? Is she here?! You already saw her didn’t you, oh” can you talk to her?” She started babbling frantically. “Shhhhh sh shh. We were screaming for dramatic effect. May I ask you, lovely Jenna,” Shawn said stepping closer to her, “Can you give us a tour of the house maybe?” He had a sly smile on his face. Jenna’s face went to what looked to be her natural expression, cold and sad. “Of course. This way…” She lead the boys down the stairs and to the front room. “Uh, Shawn, I really think this is a bad idea now. We don’t need the money that bad!” Gus whispered to Shawn. He was probably right, seeing as this woman had no money to pay them in the first place. But Shawn just couldn’t let this one go for some reason. “Look I just really think we need to take this case dude, the spirits are telling me-” Gus cut him off. “Uh, Shawn, you’re not actually a psychic. The spirits aren’t saying a word to you.” Shawn sighed, “Whatever, but still. Something is telling me we need to see this through.” Gus looked skeptical of this ‘feeling’ Shawn had but he kept on walking. 

Continuing on with the tour there wasn’t much to see. The majority of rooms were completely empty, except for two upstairs, one filled with boxes and another with a bed and lamp. And one room that was locked. “What’s in that room?” Shawn asked, pointing to the locked door. Jenna paused and thought for a second before deciding to say “It’s private. There’s nothing in there that should concern you, if you don’t mind. Now, if you could please start your… psychic demonstration…” The boys looked between each other. They would have to find a way into that room. “Well, Diana-” Shawn spoke. “My name is Jenna” Interrupted the woman. She was starting to look annoyed, which was a first from a client like her. The ones that believed in psychics were usually always in awe of everything Shawn said and did. “I’m sorry, Jenna. But I need to let my psychic powers… marinate in the house for a bit. Possibly overnight? I need to let the spirits enter my body…” Shawn continued with a coy grin. Gus just rolled his eyes. Jenna turned around and motioned for the boys to follow. She lead them to the room with the small bed. “If you like you can stay, but this is where you’ll have to sleep. The two looked less than thrilled. “I’ll be leaving you two now. I have… work to do.” And with that, she left. Gus spoke up, “I have blankets and pillows in the trunk.” Shawn smiled. “This is why i keep you around buddy!” The two retrieved the blankets and tucked in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow uh lets see what happens next shall we!
> 
> ahh this is like my first Official Fic hfvdsjfv 
> 
> if you have like any ideas or idk comments about it please tell me! i like when ppl comment on my stuff ah
> 
> also i really thought the psych fandom needed more content bc its like empty


End file.
